Something I Need To Say
by DaydreaminAri
Summary: If you don't say what needs to be said you may lose your chance. The people you care about can slip out of your grasp in the snap of a finger. Life is too short to hold back because of how someone might react. So don't wait for the perfect moment, take the moment and make it perfect. CADE!


**_Jade's POV_**

"MOVING!" and then a couple tears… but that was it. That was all I said to her. I didn't tell her the truth and I lost my chance to.

It's been 3 months since the day Cat explained to me why she was leaving.

**_A/N –(Flashback)_**

_"High school is over Jade. I want to move on with my life. I want to be someone. I wanna go to college, maybe get a degree in science, and become a marine biologist. You know that's my dream. So I decided that's I wanted to do. I didn't tell you before because I was scared how you'd react… I'm sorry" _

I pick up my phone and dial a number. The ringing went on for about 20 seconds before a familiar voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?" An enthusiastic shy voice said.

"Hey, it's me." I smile hearing her.

"Oh hey Jade! Listen I can't talk for long, I'm leaving in a few minutes. What's up?" She asks me.

"We need to talk. In person. Soon. There are some things I need to tell you." I explain.

"Are you pregnant?!" She says loudly over the phone.

"NO! I just need you to come back for a little while so we can talk."

"Oh, well I'm coming down next week for some family time. I'm free that Wednesday. Lets grab some coffee."

"Yea! That would be great… ok well see you next week." I say and she hangs up in a hurry.

I miss being able to talk to her whenever. She's got classes and Robbie and even a job. It will never be like before and that kills me… I scroll back through my contacts and dial Beck's number.

"Hey…" I say when I hear him answer.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"I miss her… I know it's only been 3 months but…"

"Yea I get it… I'll be over in a little bit…" He hangs up the phone.

**_1 Week Later (That Wednesday)_**

I hope out of the shower and throw on some cloths. I'm supposed to meet Cat at the Mocha Café in 10 minutes. I quickly dry my hair and brush it before putting on some light make up.

I run down the stairs scared I'm going to be late. I grab my keys and rush out the door. I drive down the street and make a few turns. Up ahead I can see the small little coffee shop with a red headed girl sitting outside. I look down at the clock. 3:55. she's early.

I pull up and park in front of the shop and see her wave at me. I wave back and get out of the car and start to walk over to the table.

"HEY!" She says jumping up and giving me a huge hug.

We both sit down. "Hey!" I say back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asks me looking at her coffee cup. The waitress walks over and asks what I want. I tell her my order and she walks away.

"Cat… I'm terminal…" I explain looking down at my feet.

She looks up at me with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have leukemia. My doctor's say that I have maybe 2 years. Probably less. They say I'm not at my worst and that's why I'm not in the hospital, but I have a rare blood cell cancer. It's a type of leukemia. I'm going to die...

Her jaw drops and her eyes fill with tears. "But…"

"There's not 'buts' Cat. It's going to happen… but I need to tell you something."

"What." The tears keep building up.

"Do you remember the first time we met? I threw my juice at you and your hair got all sticky…" I chuckle and continue. "I could have sworn you would hate me for the rest of your life… but you didn't. We became amazing friends. We grew up together, we made memories, we laughed… it was truly amazing. I was really upset when you left. I hadn't told you yet, that I had cancer. I was scared. I'm sorry. But now I need to tell you everything."

She stares at me. Her eyes were glossy filled with tears but she refused to let them go.

"You have been the best friend I have ever had. You were always there. You brought the best out in me. I love you so much Cat… Thank you…" I say and take her hand. "No matter what happens to me, don't let it stop you from doing what you need to. Follow YOUR dreams, live YOUR life, and don't let anything hold you back. Thank you for always being there for me…Thank you for loving me… Thank you for seeing my flaws and valuing them as much as my strengths…" She stands up and pulls me up into a big hug.

"I miss being like this Jadey." She says softly.

"I do too…" I say back.

"I'm done with college for now. I'm going to stay with you, take care of you, and continue to be there, until it's all over. I promise. College can wait, this cant…"

**_(3 years later)_**

**_Cat's POV_**

"I'm standing here, next to my best friend's casket. She stayed here a little longer than everyone expected. I stayed by her side through thick and thin, just like she did for me. Through the vomiting, and the hair loss. Through the tries and fails of chemo therapy and through her last breaths. I was holding her hand and I got to say goodbye, as her eyes shut for the last time. I have never loved a human being as much as I did Jade. And I don't know if I ever will. She was my best friend, we did everything together. She told me that I brought the best out in her… There is that one person who will leave and you will never forget them. They leave a mark on your heart. Jade was that person for me and I'm sure for others of you here. We all won't forget her. She was a strong, fighting, loving, trustworthy, amazing person, I don't really think you can describe her in any other words. She will be in our hearts forever…"

**Ok guys this is just something to hold you off…**

**So does anyone have a person like this? Someone you will never forget. Someone who has changed your life or impacted it in some way? **

**You know, I still can't figure out how this person did it, but I do have one. No she didn't die, but this was kinda based on what I want to tell them. In a shortened way. Trust me it's a hell of a lot longer. Haha.**

**Well I've got something new on its way! K bye**


End file.
